Ashton
by LegendOfMegan
Summary: One Shot. Based on Taylor Swifts new song 'Ronan' that came out after she performed it at the Stand Up to Cancer benefit last night. **Warning: You will most likely cry***


_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated Complicated this week, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter right now. This story is based off of Taylor Swift's new song 'Ronan'. I hope you guys like it. **_

_**Please review! **_

_****Warning, you may cry****_

* * *

Temperance Brennan was walking through her and Seeley Booth's home. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had dried salt from tears on her cheeks.

'Why?' She thought, 'Of all children. Why did it have to be our little boy?' She walked into their kitchen noticing the absence of little boy toys on the ground.

**I remember your bare feet, down the hallway. I remember your little laugh. Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs. I love you to the moon and back. **

Ashton Roy Booth, Temperance and Seeley's four year old son, had just lost an eight month battle to neuroblastoma cancer the previous week, passing away in his mothers arms. His funeral had been earlier that day, Booth had taken the other kids out to the park afterwards, attempting to try to keep their mind off their brother and his off his lost son. Temperance was originally going to go, but was still having a hard time coping with this loss.

She walked over to the mantle above their fireplace, picking up a picture of her precious boy on the beach. His blue eyes, an exact copy of hers, staring at the camera. Causing her to tear up again.

**I remember your blue eyes, looking into mine. Like we had our own secret club. I remember you dancing before bed time. Jumping on me waking me up. **

She set the picture down, and began walking up stairs, her black high heels clicking against the wood. She looked at the pictures lining the wall, her eyes still glossy. One picture, of her holding Ashton's hand, walking down a pier made her completely loose it.

**I can still you feel hold my hand, little man. And even the moment I knew, you fought it like an army guy. **

"_Mommy?" He'd asked to her while they were walking on the pier, the ocean's waves crashing beneath their feet. _

"_Yeah baby?" _

"_Do you think I could be amazing like Daddy?" He'd asked. _

"_Well what do you mean Ash?" _

"_Daddy was a big strong army guy Mommy! Like GI Joe!" He'd said, his blue eyes wide with excitement, his cheeky smile bringing a smile to her own face. _

"_Well what makes you want to be like your Daddy and GI Joe?" Temperance had asked him._

"_Cuz they're brave." He'd simply said, his small hand still in hers._

Temperance took her hand off the picture, and continued up the stairs. Images of Ashton's sunken face and bald head filled her mind. And suddenly she was back in that dreaded hospital room, her dying son cuddled to her side. She had been whispering into his ear, she knew he could hear her, he just couldn't respond.

**Remember I leaned in and whispered to you, come on baby with me we're gonna fly away...from here. You were my best four years. **

_Temperance had fallen asleep sometime while whispering in her precious son's small ear. She had been roused from her sleep by a nurse who helped Ashton, _

"_Is he gone?" Temperance had asked, her eyes filling with tears. _

"_Not yet, but almost." The nurse had said back. _

_She walked out of her sons room, walking down to the waiting room. She'd found Booth, Parker, seven year old Christine, and three year old Rachel asleep in different chairs. She walked over and rubbed Booth's shoulder, waking him. _

"_Bones?" He'd asked, his voice still thick with sleep. _

"_Booth," She'd said quietly, "It's time to go say goodbye." _

_She'd broke down at the word goodbye, causing Booth to stand and take her into his arms, his own tears flowing. They'd walked down the hallway to their sons room, their hands locked together, tears flowing. _

_They hadn't had much time to say goodbye. Temperance had been saying her goodbyes to her boy all night while Seeley had been with the other three kids, so she allowed him to take his time saying goodbye to his youngest son._

**I remember the drive home, when the blind hope turned to crying and screaming 'Why?' Flower's pile up in the worst way, and no one knows what to say about our beautiful boy who died. **

When their colleagues had received the news of Ashton's death, most of them cried while others sat there in shock. When they'd seen Temperance and Seeley two days after his death, they had no idea what to say. At the funeral today, they mainly just offered hugs and reassuring words to Seeley, Temperance, and the remaining three kids.

Temperance walked into Christine's room, catching sight of her ballerina Halloween costume she would be wearing in a few weeks. Tears filled her eyes yet again.

**And it's about to be Halloween, you could be anything you wanted if you were still here. **

She walked out of her eldest daughters room, walking into Ashton's bedroom. She laid down on his army printed bedspread, burying her head into his pillow. Another flashback of her that night coming to her mind,

_She laid in Ashton's bed, his small body cuddled against her yet again. Booth was sitting in a chair near the side of the bed, his large hand wrapped around his sons much smaller one, whispering inaudible things to his boy. They had heard their sons heart beat starting to slow on the monitor when they knew it was almost time. They'd both simply closed their eyes, they didn't know how long they'd sat their like that, but eventually they didn't hear the beep repeat. They'd heard that long high pitched note that indicated what they both knew. Their little boy was gone. The doctors had come in a few minutes later, giving them their condolences and practically forcing them out of the room. Before she walked out however, she placed on last kiss on his tiny lips._

**I remember the last day, when I kissed your face and whispered in your ear...come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here. Out of this curtained room and this hospital grey. We'll just disappear. **

**Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away...from here. You were my best four years. **

Temperance got up from his bed, a flood of emotions hitting her. She walked over to Ashton's white oak closet door, opening it and stepping inside. She observed the structure, one side being full of Ashton's toys, the other being full of clothes. She had been almost positive she would be able to keep it together when she saw a box in the back of the closet. She walked to the box, reading the sharpie writing.

'Parker's hand-me-downs for Ash'

That's when she lost it.

**What if I'm standing in your closet, trying to talk to you. What if I kept the ****hand-me-downs you won't grow into? And what if I thought...some miracle would see us through. What if the miracle was even getting one moment with you?**

Though Temperance didn't believe in religion, the whole time her baby boy had been fighting for his life she prayed. Everyday. For some miracle to help him beat this cancer but, when it spread to his liver, she and Booth both knew there was no hope for him.

**Come on baby with me were gonna fly away...from here. **

She stepped out of his closet, walking back downstairs. She sat down on the couch in their living room, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She had been sitting there for a few minutes, when Booth walked in with Parker, Christine, and Rachel in tow. Parker seemed to notice his step-mothers sadness, and asked the girls if they wanted to go get ice cream. The six year old and three year old immediately agreed.

When the kids left, Seeley walked over to Temperance, loosening the black tie around his neck. He sat down and took her into his arms. Her tears soaking his jacket. He began crying as well, and they sat there. Grieving over the loss of their blue eyed son.

**Come on baby with me were gonna fly away from here you were my best four years. I remember your bare feet, down the hallway, I love you to the moon and back.**

* * *

_**Are you crying like I was while writing this? I am in love with this song and I guess it sort've spoke B&B to me. If you would like to know Ronan's story google 'Ronan Thompson' and find his moms blog called 'rockstarronan' to hear about his story. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know your thoughts! **_**  
**


End file.
